Season 33 (2002)
Sesame Street Season 33 aired in 2002. Episodes 3981 - 4030 * Episode 3981 -- Elmo visits the fire station * Episode 3982 -- Alan runs out of cookies for Cookie Monster * Episode 3983 -- Three Monster Girls who love to sing * Episode 3984 -- Fix-It Shop becomes Mail-It Shop * Episode 3985 -- Baby Bear's new parrot * Episode 3986 -- Lost baby bird from Paraguay * Episode 3987 -- Cousin Bear is afraid of shadows * Episode 3988 -- Big Bird and Snuffy's Letter Y School * Episode 3989 -- Prairie Dawn and the oat bran cookies * Episode 3990 -- Elmo illustrates a book about a spaceship * Episode 3991 -- Emily moves to Sesame Street * Episode 3992 -- Copier at Mail-It Shop is broken * Episode 3993 -- Big Bird joins the Letter of the Month Club * Episode 3994 -- Zoe learns to play the trombone * Episode 3995 -- Telly takes care of a special triangle * Episode 3996 -- Baby Bear and Telly do stuff with the letter B * Episode 3997 -- Oscar wants to go to Yuckyworld Grouch Park * Episode 3998 -- Baby Bear skips breakfast * Episode 3999 -- Ernie's Rubber Duckie loses its squeak * Episode 4000 -- The Mark Of Elephante * Episode 4001 -- Big Bird injures his foot * Episode 4002 -- Three Monster Girls doing everything in threes * Episode 4003 -- National Bird Day * Episode 4004 -- Zoe and Rosita act out "Little Red Riding Hood" * Episode 4005 -- Big Bird and Snuffy find a lost baby shoe * Episode 4006 -- Zoe makes up a happy song * Episode 4007 -- Grover opens a popcorn stand * Episode 4008 -- Lulu wants to be a letter carrier * Episode 4009 -- Telly decides if he wants to give up his toy horse * Episode 4010 -- Elmo, Zoe, & Telly act out "Mary Had A Little Lamb" * Episode 4011 -- Baby Bear and Telly play in Zoe's Zoemobile * Episode 4012 -- Elmo and Rosita imagine what a stick could be * Episode 4013 -- Snuffy's Grandmother visits * Episode 4014 -- The Amazing Mumford makes Ernie's Rubber Duckie gigantic * Episode 4015 -- Telly becomes Gina's vet assistant * Episode 4016 -- Zoe and Rosita have a play date with Rocco * Episode 4017 -- Telly becomes a dog * Episode 4018 -- Rosita teaches Zoe Spanish * Episode 4019 -- Ernie delivers a chicken to Old MacDonald * Episode 4020 -- Elmo and Zoe play "Follow the Leader" * Episode 4021 -- Big Bird's pen pal Gulliver visits * Episode 4022 -- Gina takes the day off to spend time with Elmo * Episode 4023 -- Baby Bear plays T-Ball * Episode 4024 -- Maria becomes "Monster for a Day" * Episode 4025 -- David Alan Grier as Aladdin * Episode 4026 -- A turtle wanders into Big Bird's nest area * Episode 4027 -- Nursery Rhyme Day at Gina's office * Episode 4028 -- Ernie wants to have a Honker, Duckie, Dinger Jamboree * Episode 4029 -- Telly's Cousin Izzy visits * Episode 4030 -- Oscar's road trip Notes *Starting this season, the theme sequence changes to the "blocks" format, which is currently seen today. *The entire format also changes to a more "structured," predictable format, introducing new regular segments such as "The Letter of The Day", "The Number of The Day", "The Spanish Word of The Day", and "Journey to Ernie", plus the return of "Elmo's World", "Monster Clubhouse", and "Hero Guy". ("Elmo's World" had been in every episode since 1998; "Monster Clubhouse" and "Hero Guy" were introduced in Season 32 and alternated with each episode.) *It was the last season for the closing credits to seen on Fridays. *Starting this season, Jim Henson is no longer credited as a performer. Season 33 Credits *Executive Producer: Michael Loman *Co-Executive Producer: Arlene Sherman *Producers: Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente *Directed by: Emily Squires, Ted May, Victor Di Napoli, Jim Martin *Head Writers: Lou Berger, Tony DeSena, Judy Freudberg *Writers: Molly Bollyan, Sara Compton, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Ian Ellis James, Emily Perl Kingsley, Steve Lookner, Sonia Manzano, Joey Mazzarino, Adam Rudman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santerio, Josh Selig, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Mo Willems *Elmo's World Head Writer: Judy Freudberg *Line Producer: Karen Ialacci *Talent Producer: Danette De Sena *Associate Producers: Tim Carter, Suzanne Cornelius *Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli *Lighting Designer: Dan Kelly *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Robertson *Music Director: Mike Renzi *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso *Graphic Designer: Pete Oritz *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Leslie Williams, Tim Carter *Production Stage Manager: Frieda Lipp *Stage Managers: Chris Kelly, Adam Matalon *Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick *Post Production Coordinaor: Conrad Ford *Production Associate: Rebecca Rosa *Technical Directors: Daniel Stewart, Richard Wirth *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton *Second Audio: Carla-Bandini Lory *Video: James Meek *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O' Donnell, Jerry Cancel *Videotape Editors: John R. Tierney, Selbern Narby *Make-up: Joe Cuervo *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo *Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan *Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Ric Rogers, Steve Ruggiero *Boom: Marc-Jon Sullivan *Tape: Ernie Albrition *Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer *Production Secretary: Mindy Fila *Transporation Supervisor: Keith Olsen *Production Accountant: Stephanie Longardo *Vice President of Global Sesame Productions: Dr. Lewis Bernstein *Vice President of Education & Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. *Post Production by National Video Center, Creative Bubble, SMA Realtime, Inc. Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York 33